Majin Who?
by Shadaza
Summary: An A/U set just before the world tournament, What if the whole Majin Gang didn't exist, that means No supreme Kai either, but It dosn't stop there, Bulma has been up to no good as usual and the whole z-gang get to meet Videl, hilarity ensues. GV
1. Chapter 1 Great Expectations

Majin Who?

This is my first attempt at a fan fic so I ask any readers could be reviews please be kind but do not hold back. I have had a brief dabble around this site and I have heard of stories without the whole Buu saga so I assume I am not alone in thinking that an AU without it would be a lot better as I believe there was a blossoming relationship between Gohan and Videl that the Buu saga rather cruelly took away so my story starts at the world tournament, being an alternate universe there shall be a couple of O/C that to me would of made sense on the actual show.

without further rambling lets begin.

*Disclaimer apart from my own "creations" I do not own any of the characters or the show and I do not own Charles Dickens either!*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1, Great Expectations

A nervous but yet exited Gohan sat, or rather jiggled, on the capsule corp sofa in anticipation, he would be seeing his father again! The man he has not seen in seven long awkward years, Gohan was deep in thought, "Goten will finally meet dad!" He smiled to himself. What had originally started as a piece of blackmail from Videl had turned into a reunion of the Z-fighters.

"Videl will be there too, what if I have to fight her?" Gohan thought to himself.

"Bro......" A voice whispered. "Earth to Gohan."

"What ummm errrr hi Krillen." Gasped Gohan as he was awoken from his trance.

Krillen smilled at his friend, physically lot had changed physically in those seven years since Cell was defeated, Gohan had gotten tall! Krillen had grown thick long black hair and had got married and had a daughter from android 18, a previous enemy. But mentally they were the same, Innocent Gohan who strived just to be normal,to please everyone and Krillen was still the joker of the pack though he had mellowed since marrying 18. Or so Gohan thought.

She was in the corner of the room in her usual dress standing next to her daughter Marron.

The sitting room of Casual Corp was full of most of the Z-warrior "gang" as Chi Chi liked to call it as they lazily sat around the TV, the only exceptions were Piccolo who they would meet at the tournament, Tien and Chiaotzu, those two warriors were out, somewhere, training and would not be appearing at the tournament and Bulma, she was in the lab working on a "surprise" for them.

"Hurry up you wretched woman." Vegeta yelled menacingly, though seemingly to himself. Some people never change.

"Big brother?" Goten sweetly asked, "What is my dad like?"

"He is very noble and strong, a hero." Gohan replied.

Goten grinned. Gohan looked at Goten and it never ceased to amaze him how much Goten looked like and acted like Goku, nieve without a care in the world. Gohan returned the grin.

"Ahem." Bulma cried out as she stepped into the room.

"Well about time I....." Vegeta was silenced as everyone stood mouths agape as a figure stood out from behind Bulma, there was something about that figure that made everyone, apart from Bulma, seem on edge, something not quite right.

"Mum who is that?" Trunks, the first to gain his composure, asked.

Bulma smiled, I would like to present Rome, he is an android, I built him."

"Hello." It smirked. Rome wore blue jeans and a pink T-shirt, not dissimilar to the shirt Vegeta was made to wear all those years ago. His hair did look very familiar and Ivory.

"Brother?" 18 said, she took a step forward placing Marron behind her.

"Well I am based on his design, tweaked here and there." He smirked again.

"Bulma how could you?" Yamcha asked but his voice didn't echo confidence and he shuffled backwards, understandably Yamcha did not like androids, the last one he crossed put a hand through his stomach.

"You didn't think I would just sit here and do nothing for seven years did you, [I wouldn't of thought she would anyway!] I had the plans and a willing volunteer." she said with a hint of menace not uncommon of Bulma, the girl whiz. "Besides I thought you could use a sparring partner and I think the world tournament would be a great opportunity ahy Rome?"

"Yes, it will be fun." Krillen tensed up at the last word, memories of android 17 flew back into his mind, the resembalance was uncanny.

"Willing volunteer?" Gohan questioned.

"I was involved in an accident friend, they found my battered remains at a sky car wreckage, I was unconscious and both my lungs where punctured, my spine was severed and I was permantly paralyzed with little chance of survival, my mind was fused with this shell and the past of android 17, without this I would certainly be dead. Bulma saved me." At this he clasped a hand on Bulma's shoulder and this time smiled rather then smirked. With the exception of Yamcha, 18 and Vegeta everyone else dropped their guard at this.

"Cool are you going to be a new toy?" Trunks rushed forward, seeing this Goten reacted,

"No way I wanna play with him." Both kids forgot their fears and bowled straight into him.

Rome continued to smile.

Yamcha got up, still mistrusting Rome he headed towards the door anxious to go, "come on guys we're gonna be late!"

"hmmph" Vegeta grunted, that means yes as everyone walked towards the skycar as they

lifted off towards tournament island.

Rome sat at the back of the car, as he was being poked and prodded by Trunks and Goten, he sighed, though Bulma never told him, he figured out that his sole purpose for being was that of a play thing for her son and his friend and although Bulma cared it still hurt him, he glanced out the window, at least it beats death he told himself as Trunks pulled on Rome's hair, "Don't you dare touch my hair he snapped." At that Goten and Trunks stopped what they were doing and both ran and hid behind Gohan, he was their indestructible big brother after all. Everyone bar Bulma all stared at Rome, "sorry" he said emotionlessly, "I don't like it when people touch my hair." Bulma milled. she knew why and can't say she didn't blame him, she would do the same in his situation, she should probably let them know at some point, but If Rome wasn't gonna tell them she wasn't, she respected him and part of her felt sorry for him.

Rome tried to pass the attention away from himself so he walked up to Bulma.

"Don't you think you should show them what is in that capsule, I am sure they would want to know."He said pointing to her belt. Bulma swatted at him but it was to late, the gang was curious now, "what is in the capsule Bulma?" Puar squeaked.

"Don't tell me you were up to more mischief Bulma." Krillen sighed, this is just what we need he thought to himself, more trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What does Bulma have in that Capsule? What is Rome's secret? Who will fight who at the

tournament? and Goku appears! Tune in to the next chapter of Majin Who?

END OF CHAPTER 1

Well what do you guys think so far, is it any good, should I quit now? I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope for more, I know not many people are keen on O/C's but I felt I needed one to have direction on the piece and to me Rome causes the suspense and shakes up what otherwise would of been a dull affair, should the next chapter(s) be longer or shorter, I really don't know. All I do know is that I have so interesting tricks yet to come and I hope you enjoy it.

Look I notice there wasn't much of Gohan whilst Videl was only briefly mentioned, but it will pick up and come together I promise.

NOTE, there are probably many many spelling mistakes and I really hope it does not take away from the piece.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Curiosity Shop

Majin Who?

Last time out, the warriors set of for the World Tournament, with a new friend among them, the mysterious Rome, When we left the group had cornered Bulma on the sky-copter after being alerted of a mystery Capsule attached to her belt. What is it? Without further hold ups let us continue. I don't own DBZ or Dickens before you ask.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Old Curiosity Shop.

"Well..?" Gohan asked.

"How do I explain this guys?" Bulma said as she shuffled backwards.

"Spit it Out!" Yelled Vegeta, angry as always.

"Ok, ok look, if I had just stopped at one," she said nodding to Rome, "I would be accused of stealing off Dr Gero, that misguided maniac, my genius would be put at question..."

"No one thinks that Bulma." Added Gohan.

Ignoring that she continued, "So taking what I had already learnt I manipulated thing and set to work on my own, creation," Krillen gulped, as she grabbed the capsule, the whole copter went silent, POOF! went the capsule as pink smoke filled the cabin.

"Hi my name is May Flex Summers! Pleased to meet ya!" A enthusiastic high pitched voice rang out in a sing song voice. The smoke cleared and the Z-Fighters were stunned, there stood a beautiful teenage girl in 3/4 length shorts and a white tank top with clear medium sized busk, short with blue flowing hair, the ship dropped a few hundred feet as Yamcha who was at the wheel was momentarily distracted by the new comer.

"She is 100% robotic, not too bad If I don't say so myself," said Bulma proudly.

"Thanks Bulma." May spoke and then did something that shocked all onboard, she hugged Bulma.

"Well...I would rather over compensate then under compensate, I don't want my head to roll across the floor!" she laughed, "Thats why I used some of Gohan's and Goku's DNA, The most honest and friendly...."

"You WHAT!" Screamed Gohan, "You could of asked me!"

"And spoil the surprise?"

"......."

"Well there...any way she adjusts to suit everyones fighting needs, then she shot glances to Vegeta and Gohan, well to a certain point anyway and she will go back into her capsule at vocal command!"

"You want me to go back into the...."

"No May stay outside and meet the others."

"You look great May!" Spoke master Roshi lustfully as he waltzed up towards her, a slap round the head by both Bulma and May put a stop to that, "oh."

"My names Goten." The mini Goku went up to May.

"Aren't you the cutest." May said picking him up and swinging him around. This got Trunks very jealous, sensing this May kept hold of Goten with her right hand and lifted Trunks with her left.

"Unhand me Woman." Trunks yelled secretly enjoying it, she just laughed.

"Disgusting." Muttered Vegeta.

Rome sighed, he was glad the attention was away from him as he continued to look out the window, they were nearly there.

Meanwhile, on a skyscraper of an airship, the Mr Satan dome as it was known Videl was working away at her third punching bag in her floating gym, "Must beat Gohan, must beat Saiyaman." She shouted to no one in particular, for some reason all she could think about was Gohan, he had taught her all about kai and how to fly but all she could think about was his ear to ear grin and chocolate brown eyes, "no thats not like me at all," she thought to herself and she quickly forced the image out of her head by pounding and breaking yet another punch bag, she sighed, "Guess I am ready then." she wrapped a towel round her neck quickly changed cloths and then scooted towards the window, as much as she loved her father she couldn't stand to see him pose infront of all the media, she wanted to fly away and rendezvous with Gohan, "he treats me as a person," she thought and besides it's fun to tease him. She opened the window.

"Videl." A deep voice boomed across the hall, it was Hercule.

"Yes Daaaad."

"What are you doing?"

"Errrm, just taking some air, what did you expect me to fly out the window or something?"

"Of course not," he laughed, "well we are nearly there, come over to the door with me Videl, we will face the press together, after all I am the world champion and the man who beat cell!" He bared his teeth with stars in his eyes, She couldn't say no to that, *sigh* "Ok Dad."

The Z-warriors had arrived at Tournament island, already the grounds were filled by hundreds of spectators and wannabe fighters, "Wow, there sure are a lot more people here then since I last fought." A familiar voice spoke from behind the group. They all spun around, Chi Chi was first.

"Goku, your back, I knew it your really back."

Goku didn't look a day older to how everyone remembered him, the only difference visible was a gold ring over his head.

"Dad?" Gohan called as he rushed to meet his long lost father, as did much of the rest of the group, minus the androids, a certain saiyan prince and a certain Demi-saiyan child who looked up nervously and cowered behind his mother.

"Well, who's that little fella." Goku said softly as he knelt down to look at Goten, "you must be my son."

"Daddy?" Goten said nervously as he inched forward, Chi Chi nodded to assure him it was safe so he suddenly leapt forward and onto Goku's shoulders.

"I knew you would make it." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Piccolo!" Gohan and Goku said in unison. At hearing Gohan speak, Goku suddenly looked shocked, "Gohan...your tall! I bet you've got really strong!"

"Actually he's been slacking off and....mmmmhhhh" Vegeta was rudely interrupted by May who looked angry, "nobody bad mouths Gohan, she said sternly." This surprised the other, particularly Goku.

"It's an android, and theres more of them! 18 and is that 17? I never saw him." He said acting surprised but noticing everyone else reactions he calmed down.

"Why aren't you observant," Rome and 18 said in unison, "and my names Rome." He added coldly.

Everyone else was still in shock over what May did to Vegeta, "Why no one silences me I am a Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta said, he was about to hit her when he saw Bulma glare at him.

"Vegeta is terrified of her!" Krillen whispered and snickered into Goku's ear.

"So would I!" Goku laughed.

Formalities over, the fighters (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillen, 18, Rome and May, Yamcha had elected to sit out this one, his fighting days were over.) started to make their way to the registration desk when suddenly a loud commotion began to break out as crowds began to form.

"We love you Mr Satan."

"Your my Hero"

"Sign my cleavage!"

Groups of people cheered as the largest flying object any of the fighters had ever seen (Excluding Freeza's ships) began to moor itself to what looks to have been constructed a docking station ready for the beast, it was quite clearly Hercule's as there were the chanting fans, the large gathering of camera crews, only Mr Satan would spend billions on a flying "dojo" and of course it had his face plastered all over it. The warriors all let out a gigantic sigh.

"So Videl what would you do if you had to fight your father?" A journalist asked.

"Punch him." Videl said coldly, she hated interviews, she never wanted the limelight or the attention she just wanted to be normal, though she thought of herself a hypocrite there considering she fought crime, "oh well," she pouted to herself, "Gotta find away outta here." she saw her opening as once again her father started to flex his muscles like a true champion just as the crowds finally managed to rush forward and push their way into the carnage distracting everyone. Videl made a break for it, "Damn that felt good." She said aloud, "now to find Gohan,"

"Hey Videl" Gohan spoke from behind her, "That was fast," She thought to herself.

"Hey Gohan." She replied as she turned around she was shocked at the sight of the people behind her, one had a halo, one was a midget and had a mullet but scariest of all one of them was Green! "Oh my!" Was all she could say. Then she noticed the small attractive girl standing behind Gohan, "Who...are you people?" She had managed to gain her composure.

"Oh, of course," Gohan exclaimed, one by one he introduced his comrades.

"G-Gohan, I thought you said your father was dead?"

"Oh I am miss, see the halo, dead, I am only here for 1 day." Goku said innocently.

"Right.." She said uneasily.

Goten and Trunks broke the ice by simultaneously leaping at her and accidently toppling her over, "Opps sorry about that." Trunks said grinning, "Yeah sorry" Goten added.

"Here." Gohan said offering her his hand, she refused flatly,

"I can pull myself up thank you." Though it had been a nice gesture she thought to herself.

"What no WAY!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah no fair!" Goten added.

"Sorry but your to young to fight in the adult division." A sympathetic monk shrugged. "Now how old are you little lady," said the monk looking at May, she appeared very borderline and the man just wanted to make sure.

"Oh I am 3 weeks old!" she said proudly.

"huh?"

"She means 17 sir." Gohan quickly added, holding a hand over her mouth whilst with the other arm he quickly wrapped it around her restraining her.

Videl glared at this, "who was she really, she thought, and what relationship does she have with Gohan?" A slight pang of jealousy popped up in her head though she wasn't aware of it. The rest of the group signed in without a hitch though Gohan and Piccolo had decided to sign up as "The Great Saiyaman" and "Majunior" respectively to hide their real identities.

Little did they know a sinister enemy was watching, them. "They seem pretty strong" he said to his accomplice.

"Yes I know and they are quite clearly hiding their powers."

"Of course they are, he grinned, but we will stop them."

"Obviously my King."

"Servant."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Don't Kiss my Ass"

"Yes my...I understand."

"Mwahahah"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are these two sinister new villains? Is Videl Jealous? And how strong are Bulma's androids? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Majin Who?

END OF CHAPTER 2

I apologize for the extended talk scenes but I needed to bring everyone together, next chapter there will be some *gasps* action (no not that in that way) I hope you've appreciated how I am trying to keep everyone in character and vaguely follow the tournament from the cartoon, after not much has changed yet, I used the Mr Satan Dome, to remind everyone here that it is an A/U and besides, it's not really that out of character is it? :P And yes I realise the villans are Cliche for now, I don't want to reveal too much just yet.

Chapter 3 should be out by Tuesday but if your lucky it might be released tomorrow, I really need to find a job or something.


	3. Chapter 3 Mudfog

I don't own DBZ yada yada Dickens, GO

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the last chapter of Majin Who? Bulma revealed another android in the form of May Summers, Goku came back to life as promised, Videl appeared to show signs of jealousy and a sinister new evil is waiting in the shadows.

Chapter 3: Mudfog.

Videl continued to glare at May, there was something weird about her, something unusual, she looked around and noticed the same bizarre feeling from Rome and 18. Videl had only just begun to comprehend the crazy world of ki and it wasn't exactly something about the androids that bothered her rather the lack of, it was the absence of ki, they were blank, though Videl couldn't put her finger on it, she just felt internally cautious of the new comers, she quickly dismissed it as her being nervous of meeting so many weird people and carried on her way.

"Gohan." Videl said calmly.

"Yes Videl?" He replied

"I am going to beat you today."

"Sure...Don't count on it."

"Ha, your no match for Gohan." May added cheerfully.

"AND just who do you think you ARE!" Videl snapped angrily.

"My names May and I'm...Mphhhh" Gohan quickly covered her up, he didn't want Videl to know May was an android!

"What are you hiding GOHAN." She said his name harshly as she always does when trying to press the enigma that is Son Gohan.

"Nothing!"

"Hmmm."

"All fighters must make their way to the gathering area now for the qualification round!" Shouted one of the monks.

"All junior fighters follow me please." Said another.

"Good luck son!" Goku said encouragingly to Goten, "You can do it I know you can.

"Destroy that brat!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks, even through kids Goku and Vegeta were competitive.

"Have fun." Gohan added.

"Stop shoving Trunks!" Goten yelled.

"Well I wouldn't if you weren't so slow!"

"I'm not slow."

"yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"yes you are" The argument carried on into the distance.

"Gee aren't they a bit young for the competition?" Said a concerned Videl.

"They can look after themselves Videl," reassured Gohan, "besides, isn't that your dad?"

"Oh no..."

Hercule did his regular shouts and poses as he demonstrated his 'prowess' an angered Piccolo destroyed all the surrounding cameras and muttered how this is a fighting tournament not a publicity show. As the punching machine was bought out.

"Hercule, as previous champion you get automatic entrance to the tournament, but would you like to demonstrate the punching machine. The announcer said.

"Of course." Hercule built himself up and punched the machine, for a normal human that was a very good score but it was nothing compared to the Z warriors.

On noticing the bored look on Gohan's and the others faces Videl spoke up,

"Aren't you at all impressed by my fathers strength, after all he did save the Earth right?"

nothing.

"It's not that we are not impressed Videl it's just...um we are all anxious to go, we don't like all this hanging around thats it! We are not for one second denying that Hercule saved the Earth or anything right guys.

"But Go...." Goku, Krillen and May said in unison. Gohan borrowed a trick from Videl and glared at them.

As the warriors took their turn at the punch back, they all lazily put glancing blows on the punch machine, until the only fighters left to punch were Vegeta, May, Gohan and Videl.

Vegeta obliterated the punch machine with his hit, it flew straight into a wall that was several metres behind the machine and blew up into a million pieces.

"I take it I am through then." Snarled Vegeta.

suddenly Gohan noticed something flash in May's eye. "Oh no!" he yelled and he quickly grabbed her and put her between himself and Videl, he didn't want May to copy that punch!

This move hurt Videl, "Why was he putting her between him and me?" she thought to herself.

then she heard Goku talking to Krillen, "Wow, It's nice to see Gohan has gotten himself a girl friend." That caught Videl, "How can he have a girl friend!" she thought oblivious to the fact Goku actually meant her, "it must be that May, stay cool Videl, after all it doesn't bother you right?" she looked up and saw that Gohan and May were both laughing together, it must be true, a tear built up in her eye, "What I don't cry what is..?"

"Your turn Videl," Gohan said happily interrupting Videl's self debate.

"Hiyahhhhhhhh" She screamed in an unexpected battle cry as she took out her wrath on the spare punch machine.

"WOW, 204 Videl not bad, you should have no problem getting in with that!" One of the technicians said to her.

"Huh what, oh sure thank you." Is all she could say, she had other things on her mind, she couldn't get the laughing image of Gohan and May out of her head.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were making short work of their opponents at the junior championships, knocking them all down with 1 hit, neither of them felt bad, Trunks didn't care and Goten was entirely obvious as to why his opponents were so weak then came the final, Trunks vs Goten.

"Come on Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Get him Goten!" Chi Chi yelled in contradiction to Bulma.

"Your going down Goten, I am way stronger then you." Trunks grinned.

"No way Trunks, I'm gonna win!" He replied with determination.

"Say Goten. lets say we make it interesting."

"Huh?"

"As in a bet"

"I don't know Trunks, are you sure it's ok."

"Of course it is."

"Ok then.

"How 'bout if you win you can have Rome?"

"What no way, thats not fair you can't gamble a person!" Vivid thoughts of Rome yelling at them filled his mind.

"Fine, ok ok ok, how about May, I mean she is not a hu...."

"SURE." Goten liked May, she was fun.

"Ok then, you asked for it." Trunks rushed forward and deliver a kick right in to Goten's face.

"Oww I wasn't ready Trunks!" Goten cried out in pain, then he rushed forward in a frenzy and started flying punches at his friend, Trunks blocked and dodged all of the attacks but he couldn't return one of his own, he was trapped. The fight took to the air and shocked the spectators bellow who were struggling to keep up with the action. "That...Hurt....Trunks...."

Trunks noticed how fast Goten's punches were and knew that they couldn't be to hard, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep it up for very long, Trunks decided to take one of Goten's punches to the chest so in return could kick Goten again, the trick worked and Goten flew backwards. Trunks was about to laugh but then he noticed his chest was throbbing, that was a harder punch then he thought. Both boys rushed at each other and at full speed both punched each other in the face, and like a pinging elastic band both flew to the near edge of the ring. "Wow you sure punch good Goten, but can you do this?" Trunks put both of his wrists together, palms facing out wards.

"Uh oh!" Goten yelled as he saw what was coming and he dived out the way.

Trunk's energy blast whizzed harmlessly by Goten and stopped just before the crowds.

"Kame...Hame...Ha" Goten yelled out.

"Wait can you control...." Trunks also dived out of the way, the blast spiraled past Trunks and hit the tournament waiting room roof.

"Opps." Goten said.

After that the boys agreed no more energy beams and once again began to throw punches and kicks at each other in the air until Trunks went super saiyan and knocked Goten out of the arena.

"NO fair Trunks, no Fair."

"Fine you can have three of my toys or something." Trunks replied.

His defeat forgotten Goten happily watched his friend receive his prize and promptly knock Mr Satan out of the ring, "What toys shall I pick?" he smiled to himself.

"These kids sure are strong my kin... friend."

"Yes they sure are, no where near as strong as their fathers mind you.

"What but...they are so powerful!"

"Relax fool, we both made the tournament right?"

"Easily my lord."

"Sudin?"

"Yes"

"What did I say about ass kissing."

"Oh right." Sudin said, "If those two children were so powerful why was the King so calm? Why do I get the sudden feeling I am going to be in a world of pain?" Sudin told himself. Sudin was very strong for his race but paled into insignificance compared to the king, both still sat in the shadows, so all that could really be distinguished was the size difference between the two men, any detail was concealed by long black cloaks anyway, normally such get up would be suspicious but some of the fighters taking place in this tournament were damn right weird, they had already seen masked men, a green man and talking animals, "This planet is so different to our own isn't it." The bigger man said.

"Yes, yes it is."

"I will gladly destroy it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just who are these mysterious aliens? What will a fuming upset Videl do? Who will fight who?

Find out in the next chapter of Majin Who?

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N

I have noticed Rome has been put to the background and May has been getting into all the trouble, but after all Rome wants to stay back and May is outgoing and generally unaware character.

Has anyone figured out who the villains are yet, Sudin is new but the other one might be very slightly familiar. Watch this space.


	4. Chapter 4 Our Mutual Friend

*I Do not Own DBZ or Charles Dickens*

------------------------------------------------------------

On the last chapter of Majin Who, Videl thought May and Gohan were a couple, Trunks defeated Goten at the junior tournament and two plotting evils threaten the very World itself!

Chapter 4: Our Mutual Friend.

Videl turned away from Gohan and began to walk away, she didn't want to see him right now, saving her anger for the arena. "Why am I so angry?" She asked herself, "so what, Gohan's got a cute kind attractive girlfriend that can also fight? Why should I care." Further tears filled her eyes, "I am the great Videl Satan daughter of the legendary Hercule Satan, I do not cry!"

"Videl!" Gohan called, "We will have to draw our numbers soon, do you want to get something to eat with the others?"

"No Gohan, I think you would prefer it if I left you alone for a while." Videl harshly replied continuing to walk away from the half saiyan.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" But before Gohan could get an answer Videl just ran round the corner and into the crowds. "Well that was strange, must be trying to phase herself up or something." Deducted a mythed Saiyaman.

Meanwhile a certain pair of young trouble makers where scheming.

"I don't know Trunks."

"Look Goten, do you want to fight the grown ups or not?"

"Well yeah, but we are not allowed too the man said..."

"Goten! Look at that stupid costume, wait here, I will burrow it for us."

"Well I don't think he will..." Goten witnesses Trunks knock out the masked stranger. "Trunks we are gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Help put the costume on!" Reluctantly Goten joined in and soon the duo were completely disguised.

"Would all fighters make their way to the parade area, drawing will take place in 5 minutes." The announcer shouted in his clear exited voice.

All the warriors gathered round for the draw except the two Satans. "Gohan, where did Videl go?" Goku asked.

"I don't know Dad."

A red eyed Videl arrived at the parade square, "Sorry I'm late sir." Is all she could say. Videl wandered over and stood, though several metres away, beside Gohan.

"So Kakarot, what do you make of the fighters here?" Vegeta said lazily.

"Well, beside those two cloaked figures at that back, not alot really!" Goku laughed.

"Oh, those two guys back there to much for Kakarot." Vegeta smirked.

"Well, they are abnormally strong, lets put it this way." At that the Z-fighters couldn't resist to turn around at look at the two mysterious new comers.

Sudin almost shrieked, "They...They...are looking at us!"

"Relax Sudin, they are just eyeing up the competition, they have no reason to suspect us, yet." The taller of the cloaked figures responded.

"Well, it doesn't look like Mr Satan is going to turn up, let the drawing begin! First to draw is....Dabura! [A/N SURPRISE] At that the taller cloaked figure pulled down his hood, from under the hood there beamed the smile of the red skinned demon, complete with horns and all. "That would be me." He smirked as he drew his number, "Number 4." He said lazily. The capped figure then walked past the Z fighters stopping inches beside Krillen. "I like your fear." He said, as he continued to walk towards his compatriot. Krillen turned blue, "ah wha?" He replied, he was just about to raise the courage to snap back at the red skinned man when he was beckoned to draw his own number. He drew number 2. As each warrior was called the pairings became apparent, Goku and Vegeta were going to have to fight in the first round, much to the delight of Vegeta. May and Videl were gonna fight too, this drew cheers from May and anger yet satisfaction from Videl. Rome and 18 were scheduled to fight, it would be a case of Bulma vs Dr Gero, this got low grunts from both of them, anxious to see who really was the better. Piccolo drew number 3, this meant he would be fighting Dabura, uneasiness went across the Namekians face.

The Draws complete, this is how the pairings were drawn.

Pinto vs Krillen. Majunior (Piccolo) vs Dabura. Videl vs May. The Great Saiyaman (Gohan) vs Mr Killer. Goku vs Vegeta. Hercule vs Sudin. Rome vs 18. Duel vs Mighty Mask (Trunks and Goten)

Goku walked over to Piccolo, "You sense it too huh, be careful Piccolo, that is a very strong fighter."

"Thanks for your confidence boost Goku." Piccolo replied sarcastically, "Guess I will have to see what he can do."

"Hey Videl, what wrong?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Nothings wrong, I'm fine." She replied hastily, "hang on Videl," her inner voice told her, "Why are you being so harsh to him? All he ever showed to you was friendship, surely the least you can do, or, I can do I mean, this is confusing, is return the favor."

"Yeah I'm right." Videl told her inner voice.

"I know I am"

"Videl?" Gohan questioned, worry on his face.

"You still hungry Gohan? Wanna grab something to eat before our matches?" She smiled at him.

"Well I just ate but.. sure!" Gohan smiled back glad that 'his' Videl was back. Together they headed off towards the restraunt each enjoying each others company. May looked on in awe but decided she would bother her mechanical brother instead so she decided at that moment to jump on Rome's back.

"Get of me you vile creature!" He shouted, before grabbing he by the waist and throwing her over his head, she immediately got back up off the floor and tackled him to the ground, Rome couldn't help but retaliate. The two androids were rolling across the ground, pulling punch after punch. "Wahoo" May yelled happily.

"My don't they look like they are having fun!" Goku laughed.

"They should be careful they don't break something, or someone!" Krillen replied worriedly.

18 just stood there, "17 would never of acted this way, maybe he is more different then I first thought." She said to her husband quietly.

"It's Bulma babe, she does things differently." Krillen replied calmly.

"Don't call me babe!" She said angrily, though she took in what Krillen said, she couldn't imagine having public brawls with her brother!

"That's not what you said last nigh..." Noticing the glares he got from 18, Krillen promptly ran away.

The two androids stopped brawling after Rome ordered May to go back into her capsule, one of the perks of him helping Bulma build her was that he too could order her into a capsule.

"I'll keep this." He said pocketing his 'sister'.

"That wasn't very nice." Goku said concerned.

"Fuck Off." Rome yelled annoyed as he walked off.

"Woah whats his problem?" Goku said innocently, shocked at the use of language.`

"Good afternoon everyone, welcome to the 25th World Tournament, featuring the greatest fighters on Earth fighting for the grand championship belt! Can anyone beat Mr Satan? What about his Daughter Videl?" The announcer shouted cheerfully.

"Just ignore it Videl." Gohan said noticing Videl tense up at the sound of her name, she really didn't like the publicity.

"I can manage Gohan." Videl said back, she then thought to herself, "Wow what a great friend, he really knows me."

"With no more delay let the first match begin, last years semi finalist Pintar vs previous contestant from years gone by, Krillen! Both fighters stepped onto the stage, or waddled in the case of Pintar, he was HUGE, "I will teach you that size matters!" Pintar laughed at his small opponent.

"BEGIN!" The announcer yelled!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this Dabura? Is Videl a Schizophrenic? AND Let the tournament begin!

Find out what happens on the next chapter of Majin Who?

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N

I know Dabura was under the control of Babidi but with Babidi not existing Dabura is left to his own sinister devices as a Demon King, the whole idea of an alternate Earth, like the other side of a coin as it was referred was never really dwelt upon and to me it is a very interesting idea.

I am also aware that Dabura was about the same strength as Cell, but this version of Dabura not under control is different, and he is not the subservient mess he was after being freed either. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 Going into Soceity

[A/N] Thanks for all the positive reviews, they really do encourage me to continue to write :)]

*Disclaimer: After the 8 hours since the last chapter, I still do not own DBZ or Dickens.*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Going into Society.

"WOW! and with one punch the mighty Pinto has been knocked out of the ring! Krillen wins!" The announcer yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah." Krillen lazily waved at the crowd as he made his way back to his friends.

"Wow, your friend Krillen sure packs a good punch." Videl said excitedly to Gohan, happy to be just friends, or so she thought!

"He sure does pack a wallop!" Gohan said laughing. "Hey have you seen May any where, isn't she meant to be fighting you soon?" He added innocently enough.

"No G-Gohan I guess I haven't." She said stammering a little, "looking for her already!" Videl thought to herself, a slight frown forming on her face.

"Oh don't worry I am sure she will turn up." Gohan smiled thinking Videl was worried about her fight being delayed.

"Sure...."

"Next up we have Majunior vs Dabura! Last time Majunior took to the ring it was destroyed, lets hope that doesn't happen again, whilst Dabura here is a first time visitor, complete with red war paint by the looks of things? Any way, in the Green corner.." The announcer stopped when he saw the glares from both Piccolo and Dabura. "FIGHT."

Both warriors stared at each other, none even moving to fighting stance.

"Hello Piccolo." Dabura said calmly yet at the same time with a slight sinister hint to his greeting,

"H..How do you know my name!" Piccolo said worriedly.

"I know all your names, there was a Piccolo in my world too, he died"

"You can fight at any time!" The announcer quickly interrupted after boo's from the crowd.

Piccolo rushed at his enemy to test his strength, he flew a few simple punches at his foe but they were easily parried. "So you are one of the stronger foe." Piccolo said calmly, this time flying a quick kick. Dabura caught it with his left hand and did an uppercut into Piccolo's chin with his right.

"You could say that, but I like the line strongest foe better." He beamed. Piccolo got up from his surprise beating and fired a Ki blast. Dabura lazily parried it up into the air where it exploded shaking the whole stadium. "now now, that won't work either. Seeing Piccolo standing there shocked Dabura rushed out to strike his foe but found only a ghostly outline of the Namekian.

"Behind you." Piccolo yelled as he did a roundhouse kick to the side of Dabura's face sending him flying to the edge of the arena platform, the Demon king managed to stop himself just in time. Dabura and Piccolo both rushed forward and began to take air as they started to attack each other in a flail of punches, kicks, blocks and dodges. Both fighters had punches connect to each others face and both flew back a little, but both were still safely in the air.

"What other world, what do you mean I died." Piccolo asked inquisitively.

"Now that would be telling." Dabura replied."Now prepare to lose, DEMON...SHOT....FIRE." [1] He yelled as his attack, a red ball of flame sped towards Piccolo. The turban clad warrior shot left but the ball followed, then suddenly Piccolo was grabbed by the ankles from bellow, Dabura had taken the opportunity to maneuver below Piccolo. "You can move and guide the attack?" Piccolo yelled in surprise. Dabura just grinned as the attack hit the Namekian square on the chest, though not doing any internal injury Piccolo had the wind knocked out of him and as he struggled to remain in the air, Dabura threw the super Namekians to the grass outlay.

"Majunior has just been thrown out of the arena, in a spectacular light show, Dabura wins!

Sudin, who had hidden in a tree to view the fight, sat there with his mouth agape, he had never seen his master, or anybody even, fight like that before! The smaller demon shivered, part through the planets cooler atmosphere but mostly through fear.

Meanwhile , whilst the crowds and Z-fighters stood in shock as to what had just happened Rome found himself in a quiet area, he threw down May's capsule and with the familiar pink cloud out sprung an enraged robot,"I still can't belive Bulma let you put me in that capsule you damn bully I'll.."

"Your fight starts in a couple of minutes I'll get going if I were you." Rome spoke coldly.

May ran off without a word, she had a fight with Videl to attend too!

"Well I'm up Gohan, see you in the next round okay?" Videl said cheerfully, "Even if I have to knock out your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted in surprise. "She's not my....

"SORRY I'M LATE EVERYONE!" Yelled May as she ran into the room, "oh hi Gohan!"

Gohan was shocked at the thought that May was his girlfriend but before he protested anymore a more pressing fact took over, May was a robot, she has detachable limbs for example.

"Woah May wait up!" Gohan yelled. Videl looked back at the 'couple' "Probably gonna wish her good luck, or worse tell her my weaknesses that jerk!

"Ok Gohan no non-human stuff." May answered with a quick salute and then ran up to the 'battle field'.

"Next up we have Mr Satan's lovely daughter Videl, last tournament she won the juniors this year can she win the adults? As for her opponent, despite her small size she managed to match exactly our towns hero the Great Saiyaman on the punching machine! The band began to play 'Videl is our girl' whilst the crowd cheered her name, Videl was loved by everyone apart from the one guy she really wanted, or so she thought, "right girl, your gonna take down that happy bitch and when you do, dammit your gonna be happy in her place!"

"FIGHT!"

May scanned Videl's strength, it was much lower then she thought it would be, but none the less May had to copy it, she wasn't going to ignore her creators programming afterall.

May launched herself at Videl and threw some punches and kicks that were much slower then originally designed for but none the less Videl was struggling to block and dodge then, grabbing May's long blue hair, she quickly threw the android over her head and she landed with a satisfying crash on the floor, too overcome with pride and the exited cheers of the gathered crowds she missed the fact that Gohan was cheering for her much louder then any one else in the whole stadium!

"I think we have found her number 1 fan." Krillen smirked.

May got up apparently uninjured and rocketed forward catching Videl completely ofguard and with one mighty punch sent Videl sliding backwards, but the human managed to stay on her feet. "My aren't you a tough cookie." May laughed. Videl leapt up into the air and delivered a chop that May blocked just in time. "DIE BITCH!" Videl yelled and threw many a punch and kick. May still managed to swat her away. Videl decided to use Gohan's trick and fly up into the air much to the surprise and amusement of the crowd.

"Videl can fly?" Erasa said to Sharpner.

"She can probably do anything!" He replied lustfully, he still longed for her despite her seemingly mystery obsession with the Great Saiyaman

"Woo Videl, go yeah!" Chi Chi yelled, happy that any grandchildren she may get would come from such a physically fit woman!

"Knock her down apeg May!" Bulma cheered willing her invention on.

May suddenly took her eyes of Videl and bought them to Gohan, "Gohan, can I fly after her, you said no inhuman stuff but she can fly and otherwise it seems unfair,,,"

Gohan nodded, embarrassed that she seems to spend all her attention on him, "no wonder Videl seems to think im, *gulp* going out with her!"

So May too took to the skys.

"Oh I bet Gohan taught you that one too!" Videl said angrily, she now felt betrayed by Gohan even if that was unfounded!

"Your no match for Gohan." May said mockingly, though she didn't quite understand why Videl seemed so angry at her, Suddenly something snapped in Videl, she had had enough of that blue haired bitch lording it over her, "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, flying at full speed towards May, Videl's ki had suddenly spiked to an unbelievable level and poor May didn't have enough time to cope with the sudden change let alone block the angry teenager and so Videl drove a full power kick to May's head. To say May was a little surprise was an understatement, to say the audience were very surprised is also an understatement, ditto to Bulmas 'quiet' scream of anger. May was so overwhelmed by the sudden increase of strength Videl just displayed her head flew clean off her body!

The announcer was the first to regain composure, "Well it seems that Videl has defeated May, but unfortunately due to excessive force May will have to be......"

"Damn you Videl!" A voice from the arena floor called out, it was May's head. Suddenly Mays body also picked itself up off the floor and began flailing around randomly.

"When my body gets you you are in for so much trouble I'll, I'll. I'll oh...." As she spoke May's body stumbled tripped and fell out of the ring.

"Well umm, turns out May was a robot? that means that....VIDEL IS THE WINNER!" He yelled at the top of his voice to try and reassure the crowd. After a piercing silence the whole stadium, minus Bulma, erupted into celebration that their heroin, Videl Satan, had won!

Videl herself just sank to her knees, "ive been jealous of an immature robot?" Videl said to no one but herself. I was angry at Gohan...for nothing? suddenly a gloved hand appeared in front of her face, she was about to swat it away thinking it was some dumb brave reporter or something but then when she looked up she was caught by those beaming chocolate brown eyes and that wide smile, it was Gohan.

"Well done Videl." He said calmly.

"I thought you were."

"I know Videl,"

Suddenly Videl leapt up into Gohan's arms, taking the stadium and especially Gohan by surprise.

"I thought that." Videl sobbed and if Gohan didn't know any better he would say she was crying.

"And Videl Satan seems to be all over the Great Saiyaman!" The announcer cheered happily and the crowd joined in, well minus a certain blond jock who sat there mouth agape! "But Videl is my girl!" He said non-convincingly.

Gohan, still shocked at Videl's unusual display of affection cautiously returned the hug, and as much as Gohan would like to ride of into the sunset he had a fight to attend to, so he peeled of a rather embarrassed but drained Videl and told her to go over to the others, quickly adding, "I'll be over there soon." Videl was strangely subdued as she began to wonder off towards the waiting area, meanwhile a still fuming May was wiggling around, she would not rest, Yamcha took it to himself to fly down there and pick up the pieces, he wouldn't get a thanks from Bulma but he did it any way, plus he wanted to poke fun at Gohan and Videl but they were both obviously to busy for his pranks just now.

A still dazed Videl sat in thought , she still couldn't belive she had just thrown herself at Gohan! But after all she had just sparked off an imaginary rivalry with a Gohan stealer and worst of all killed her! Plus the whole flying thing still took a lot of energy for Videl to do, as much as she wanted to watch Gohan win, and she knew he would, and as much as she wanted to shoe of the cat calls of Krillen, she was just too tired so she simply put her head down on a bench and began to drift off to sleep....."MRS SATAN, MRS SATAN." A thousand journalists barged into the waiting area wanting the latest scoop on the superhero love story.

"AHEM, I think you should leave the lady alone." A oddly heroic stand from none other then the attention shy Rome! The journalists didn't have any cameras available, after all Piccolo destroyed them, but even still the other Z-fighters were shocked by Rome's suddenly defensive attitude. "And what are you gonna do about it?" A proud, yet stupid reporter said menacingly.

"This." Rome suddenly lifted the offending reporter with his hand and literally, bowled him into the other reporters, rather then complain about lawsuits the reporters stopped what they were doing and ran away.

Rome turned to Goku and spoke, "she is one of us now." The others nodded in understanding and Rome reverted back to his normal silent self though he paused to look at Videl.

"Gohan." She mouthed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have Videl and Gohan finally got their act together? Who is this menacing Dabura?

How will a, still injured from Trunks, Hercule react after finding out that Videl leapt into Saiyamans arms? Find out in the next chapter of Majin Who?

END OF CHAPTER 5

[1] Ok so I made up the attack, I already wrote the disclaimer....

A/N

A bit soppy I know but Videl is not herself after all she went through, jealousy, rage, murder (sort of) two chapters in 1 day? Well thats what you get for when I'm ill, sorry about that :)

Also there are no Dickens books titled along the lines of Bitch fight, with a whole Wikipedias worth of book titles this was the best I could get, sorry about that.

OH and this one is the longest chapter too!


	6. Chapter 6 The Haunted Man

Disclaimer, I do not own the DB franchise or the works Charles Dickens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 The Haunted Man

"Imagonnahurtyouwithmaheheleftrightpunchevenifitmeansseperatingyoufromthatpieceofringtazaa" Mr Killer muffled as he hopped between his left and right foot.

"I'm sorry sir but I do not understand what you are saying." Gohan replied in his deep Saiyaman accent. Mr Killer rushed forward to attack Gohan who instinctively punched out in reflex sending the wanabe 'champion' flying out of the ring and unconscious.

"Gee I hope I didn't hurt the guy." Gohan said sympathetically

"And there we have it, another quick battle won by our hero, especially Videl's if you know what I mean, The Great Saiyaman." The announcer yelled excitedly. Usually at this point Gohan would of done his trade mark Saiyaman poses but he was more worried about the demon Dabura and the exhausted Videl so he just smiled, waved and walked towards the sleeping girl and the rest of his friends.

"That Saiyaman thinks he is so tough well he." Sharpner decided to end his sentence there and he just whimpered like an injured puppy. Erasa decided to humorously pat Sharpner on the back as she kept her usual up beat smile, "I wonder where Gohan is today." She thought to herself.

Goku walked past Gohan as he headed for his match with Vegeta, "Well done son." He said, shallow as it sounded to defeat such an easy opponent.

"Good luck Dad!" Gohan said enthusiastically as he watched the father he adored and the man he once feared step into the ring.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we have a great match in store for you here, a previous world champion Son Goku goes against Vegeta, the man who destroyed our first punching machine, lets hope he won't do the same to this arena today." The commentator yelled semi-menacingly, "I mean it guys!" He spoke seriously outside the microphone so only the two fighters could hear. Both Saiyans looked at each other, both had large smirks on their faces, both had bulging muscles and both looked forward to the fight that was about to come, the one without the halo spike first, "Well Kakarot, I hope your ready, I've been training for this day for seven years! How much training can you do whilst your dead!" Vegeta said arrogantly.

"Well, I've been training with some very strong guys Vegeta and I've learnt some new tricks, so I'm ready!"

"FIGHT"

Vegeta immediately launched into an attack to try and surprise Goku, however he was well prepared for such a move and dodged Vegeta's launch with ease. Vegeta immediately fired a Ki blast at Goku before he had even touched the ground and the blast struck Goku side on, he hadn't expected Vegeta to get so serious so soon. "Whoa Vegeta, aren't you a bit anxious."

"you have no...idea!" He yelled before launching yet enough destructive blast, this time Goku parried it and sent it flying harmlessly in the air. "Galik...Gun...FIRE!"

Gohan noticed the intensity of the fight behind him but knew that neither of the two fighters would want to end the match that quickly so instead he knelt beside Videl. "Are you ok?" He whispered into her ear, tickling it slightly. Expecting her to say something like, "I'm fine GOHAN!" He naturally tensed himself for an answer that never came, instead he got a drowsy, "I'm ok....Thank you." She said before turning herself over, making it obvious she didn't want to talk anymore. "That sudden spike of her ki must of taken more out of her then i thought" Gohan told himself, though he was still a bit perplexed that she had jumped into his arms like that.

Vegeta launched a punch that Goku lazily pushed away, "Fight me Kakarot, Fight me!" Vegeta yelled in frustration.

"Ok." Goku replied punching Vegeta square in the gut he then kicked down upon Vegeta's exposed bag sending him crashing onto the arena floor, creating a small crater. A angry yellow blur rushed out to meet Goku and this sent the recently revived Saiyan spinning upwards out of control, "Vegeta!" He yelled up in surprise. The Saiyan prince ignored his cries and in his SS state sent a flurry of angry kicks and punches at his nemesis. Goku struggled to block the onrush of attack before he created an explosive wave of energy to knock Vegeta back, this gave Goku enough time to transform into his own Super Saiyan state, flying 100 feet in the air the two warriors locked in combat, neither having any advantage other the other, the crowd below looked on in amazement struggling to even see comprehend what was happening let alone catch what was going on, one particular subservient demon ,who began to sweat with fear, looked on with horror. Sudin would soon be fighting the world champion himself and if he was any where near as strong as these fighters he was in a lot of trouble.

"I think we need to take her to Dende." A worried Gohan spoke to Krillen, Videl had lost all of her colour and was as white as her usual T-shirt. Gohan placed his hands to her forehead, it was cold,

"You will never make it in time, it is such a long flight away from here!" Krillen yelled in panic, nothing had changed in those seven years there.

"My dad could do it!" He yelled proudly, "He can use instant transmission!"

"I think he is busy being beaten up by Vegeta." Krillen said morbidly, again no change in his personality there either.

"But we have to do something, she she she...."

"What have you done to my Daughter!" Mr Satan yelled out angrily, he had just left his dressing room after being told that his daughter had leapt into the arms of a boy!

"Nothing Sir honest." Gohan said in his deep Saiyaman accent.

"You can drop the tough guy act kid!" Hercule yelled not even listening to Gohan's worried response.

"Listen I think she..."

"No one talks to me like that boy, I am the great Mr Satan, the man who saved the world from Cell." This didn't have the impact that he was going for and instead all the fighters in the room, with the exception of Jewel [1] glared angrily at the 'hero'. Mr Satan recognising some of the faces, clutched his bandaged up jaw and pretended to limp off towards his trailer. "Damn punks he told himself, might spoil my secret." He went off ignoring his daughter entirely, after all he had an image to protect.

The two Saiyans were still gripped in dramatic combat, their punches and kicks crashing in to each other causing the stadium bellow to shake. "Why, Are, You, Toying with, Me, Kakarot!" Vegeta gasped between blows.

"I'm not." Goku responded unconvincingly, both fighters knew he was holding back.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled, determination in his voice, the golden blast hit Goku square on and a blinding light enveloped the stadium. Vegeta began to laugh menacingly, "I did it, hahaha, I actually beat Kakarot, so what I lose through excessive force, I win!"

"No you don't!" Goku shouted mockingly grabbing Vegeta from behind. Goku then began to dive towards the ground, still clutching a silent Vegeta, silent until Vegeta suddenly began to power up.

"Curse you Kakarot, rahhhhhhhh." Vegeta screamed, the sudden rush of power broke Goku's grip and Vegeta regained his balance and landed on his feet on the stadium floor, bits of rock were sent upwards in the air because of the force and again a crater formed on the surface of the stone floor, though much smaller then the other crater, but what caught the other fighters more was Vegeta, his hair seemed that little bit taller and he had a blue aurora, he had made the transformation to Super Saiyan 2,

"Wow Vegeta, I am impressed, though you'll need more then that!" Goku too powered up and effortlessly also became SSJ2.

"What? How can you, but, but I worked so hard, the kid can do it now you but why!" Vegeta's anger overtook him and in a blind rage he rushed Goku, who calmly side stepped the angered prince and with one chop forced Vegeta into the dirt around the stadium, Goku had won, again. Before the announce even had time to declare Goku the winner the Prince had flew off into the air in a rage, he had lost, again.

"Well your dad won Gohan!" Krillen said to try and cheer him up, it did but not in the way he expected.

"Great, that means dad can take Videl to Kame's..I mean Dende's look out." A brightened up Gohan said.

"Wow he really is obsessed with her." Krillen said to himself, he then looked at his beautiful wife 18 and thought of his happy daughter up in the stands, "Well it's not always a bad thing." He blushed.

"Dad, Dad! I am really worried about Videl, her energy spiked and now she is completely out." Gohan said concerned, nodding towards Videl.

"You stay away from my daughter!" Hercule said angrily, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Haven't you got a match to fight." A relaxed Goku replied.

Hercule just grunted as he pranced towards the stadium, oblivious to the demon that awaits him.

"Yamcha, hold her whilst I go through my hand bag!" Bulma tossed the body of May towards the startled bandit who fumbled as he tried to catch her."

"Hey you, watch what your doing with my body!" The still enraged head of May, which was rested on a table, yelled out!

"Here it is!" Bulma yelled triumphantly pulling a soldering iron out of her bag.

"You carry a soldering kit in your handbag?" Yamcha asked shocked.

"Of course, a girl should never be without one." She spoke in a serious tone.

May was quickly put back together with the emergency repairs and though not a perfect joint, The android couldn't even move her head, it would have to do for the time being.

"Thank you mrs Bulma!" An enthusiastic May squealed in delight hugging her creator, all trace of previous anger gone, she didn't so much as look at poor Yamcha.

Two fighters stood in the ring, both nervously glanced at each other, one was worried about how strong this world champion is the other scared of the red demon, neither was quick to move as the start bell rang out, both just turned away from each other, neither though was prepared to fail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 6

[1] Turns out it is Jewel and not Duel as I previously wrote, apologies for the mix up, I will not be changing my previous chapter after such a trivial mistake sorry.

[A/N]

I would of released this earlier but I was distracted by F1 and 1 vs 100 Uk Beta, sorry about that. Also no find out on the next chapter, I decided the ending was to 'tense'. (I hope I used the correct to/too) As for Videl being ill, well she has a very special 'power' may seem cheesy but it's a A/U but she is not used to it so she becomes drained. Hope you enjoy it. As for the strength of the villain? Don't worry I've got it covered ;)


	7. Chapter 7 Nobody's Story

*Disclaimer, I do not own DB, DBZ, GT or any of the 'brilliant' *cough* movies. Nor do I own Dickens.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 Nobody Story.

Sudin began to turn as white as his opponent, the thought of taking on an obviously strong opponent of this one terrified him, Hercule meanwhile was turning as red as his opponent, he was scared but what overtook him was embarrassment, the crowd, his crowd, worshipped him, he couldn't let them down he couldn't let them no his secret, his lie. Mr Satan took a confident step forward as he tried to build up his hero persona. Sudin instinctively took a step back, the crowd on his side Hercule rushed at his foe, Sudin kept backing until he was at the edge of the arena this is it he told himself, convinced that Hercule must be strong. Sudin closed his eyes and pulled his hands over his face. Sudin then felt a tickling sensation over his arm and heard screams of shock from the crowd. He opened his eyes and saw a still suspended in mid air Hercule with his foot embedded in his arm.

"Fool, that didn't hurt at all and to think I was worried." Sudin yelled triumphantly. "Now prepare to fall ahhh!" Sudin wobbled as he realized how close to the edge he actually was and try as he might the demon could not hold his balance, he promptly fell on to the grass below with a loud thud.

"And Hercule wins by ring out, how did yah do it champ!" Said the announcer, microphone in hand.

"Well I simply tricked him by pretending to hit him with a left kick and ummm then I quickly knocked him down with a right punch, it was so quick you didn't see it, yeah thats it....YEAH." Hercule paused before giving his famous victory display, still unsure how exactly he had done it.

Dabura had his head in his hands, "How can that servant of his spread fear if he gets defeated by fools such as that," he thought, a smirk appeared on the demons face, he knew exactly how.

Sudin was embarrassed and began to turn an even darker shade of red and became so nervous he began to talk to himself, "Oh dear, now I have to explain myself to lord Dabura and that is even worse then going up against that Goku or that ermm..."

"Prince Vegeta." Quietly but with a sinister tone, the Saiyan Prince had returned and was behind the demon.

Before Sudin could protest or more likely run away Vegeta, clamping one hand over Sudin's mouth and the other round his waist, took off once more carrying the demon away with him, keen to interrogate this strange foe. This move came much to the surprise of the Crowd, Dabura and particularly the Z-warriors, they had not expected to see Vegeta again for months!

Instinctively Piccolo decided to follow the saiyan prince not because he wanted to save the demon servant but he too was keen on finding out exactly who these demons are besides the Namekian was already defeated and he didn't feel comfortable standing around the crowds of people anyway so he wanted any excuse to leave. Bulma sat in the stand next to a what appeared to be a paralyzed teenager, "May I want you to follow my husband, make sure he doesn't get in trouble." Quietly the Robot got out of her seat and flew after them. Unknown to them Dabura had quietly followed the ruckus, "This is all playing into my hands." He told himself slyly.

"I'll be right back son!" Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Goku was glad that he was useful even if it was simply to go to Korin's tower for a sensu bean for Gohan's girlfriend [1]. Gohan sighed, the crowd where cheering again, that meant Mr Satan would be returning to bother him again, Hercule went through the doorway towards them but without so much of a word passed the two teenagers and went into the room, seconds later swearing could be heard from that direction, Gohan heard something about a demon and a head made out of steel or something along those lines and took it to mean that Mr Satan wouldn't be bothering him. He glanced once more at the sleeping Videl and how pale and defenseless she looked, a complete opposite to her normal fiery hot headed self. He sighed and gently brushed his hand across her forehead, He hoped his dad would come back soon.

"Now we are bringing on our next two opponents, little is known about either of them except that the girl is calling herself 18 and that guy is calling himself Rome, I would say they look like siblings folks!" The announcer cried out happily, both androids twitched slightly and both yelled out snappily "He/She is not my Brother/Sister."

They then stared at each other, 18, married with a kid but an experienced fighter, Rome fresh and raring to go but inexperienced in battle. One built by Gero for Evil one built by the Briefs for Good.

"Face it 18 I am much better then you, you are old and outdated." Rome said with his trademark smirk.

"Ha, what does Bulma know about fighting?" 18 replied.

"We shall see."

"Fight!" Yelled the announcer.

Both androids rocketed towards each other and both opened up with a shoulder charge which made the ground shake on impact. Then they both threw punches with their right fists and then caught each others punches with their left hands. "I see Bulma kept Gero's fight program."

"She did."

"Then you won't anticipate this." 18 then locked both of her legs out and connected it with Rome's Stomach (picture Vegeta and android 19 but with the stomach) though in pain Rome would not let go of 18's fist as it would mean she could strike him, instead he generated his android barrier which repelled both of the androids apart. "That move almost hurt me." Rome commented on 18's battle tactics. He then casually launched a Ki blast at 18, who instinctively dodged it, the blast crashed into a wall blasting a hole through it. "Are you trying to kill somebody?" 18 asked sarcastically. She didn't expect the answer that followed.

"What if I am?" Rome replied lazily.

"Don't Kid me."

Rome pointed a finger at the audience and to everyones shock fired, 18 rushed forward and parried it away from the scared crowd, though they sat back afterwards thinking it all to be a light show.

"What is he doing!" Bulma shrieked helplessly worried that she had created a monster.

"I knew you would do that." Rome smirked once more shrugging at 18. "Here catch."

Rome fired once more at the crowd, 18 rushed once more to parry the shot. She was annoyed at Roma and annoyed that she HAS to save the day because after all her daughter is watching. As she deflected the shot Rome fazed behind her and cooped her at the back of the neck sending her flying towards the arena floor creating a small crater.

"I knew you block that one too." Rome said tauntingly as he landed right by the crater, his voice sounding even more sinister, he casually brushed his lavender hair behind his ears, he needed to look the part on stage too.

"Monster!" yelled 18 as she rushed from her crater and tackled Rome sending both of them to the floor. Rome pushed her of him, "My my aren't you restless." He said mockingly, both rushed each other with shoulder charges and after each attack relentlessly charged once more, the Earth itself shook violently as cracked appeared on the floor, then both androids took to the skys to pummel each other, each testing the others limits, this time as 18 rushed still blinded by anger Rome dodged left and grabbed her, "Sorry." He whispered into her ear as he plunged downwards and craashed straight into the ground beside the ring causing Earth to fly up, 18 was angled so she hit the ground first and took the brunt of the attack. Rome had won.

Krillen rushed forward towards his wife, 18 swatted him away, her way of saying she was ok.

Krillen turned to Rome, "How could you, you..."

"Shut up baldly." Rome dismissed Krillen and casually walked back to the waiting area and took a seat, by his calculations he would be fighting Mighty Mask next, he seemed abnormally strong. Gohan approached the android but before he could ask why he threatened the crowd he simply replied, "That android bought it." and closed his eyes as if to go to sleep. Gohan accepted the answer and dumbly backed off back to his spot beside Videl, he felt he needed to be there. If anyone in the room had been paying attention to where Mighty mask had stood they would of noticed alot of wriggling and squirming and ,by the sounds of things, him having an argument with his lower torso. Goten and Trunks who had hidden inside what appeared to be the cheap Halloween costume that was "Mighty Mask." were fighting over who should be on top and inevitably Trunks won. The two expertly wobbled onto the stage ready to fight their opponent Jewel. The pretty-boy who had many fans in the crowd despite his small....score on the punch machine. [2] One sweep of the leg from Goten and a punch from Trunks knocked the poor man flying out of the arena and into the dirt. "Mighty Mask wins!"

"That concludes the first round of the tournament, the Quarter Finals will take place after an hours lunch break, make sure you are all back for the next match where Krillen will fight Dabura.

Vegeta still had Sudin captive and was heading for the mountains, he knew he was being followed but he was glad of it because he wanted to fight anyway, he had no idea what he was in for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 7

[1] In Goku's mind

[2] I apologize for the poor cock joke

[A/N] Sorry for the wait I have not been very well as of late and really lacked the concentration to write more (I tried to write this chapter sooner I really did but I just could not get very far) I also apologize about the fact that I will soon be going on holiday so I will not be able to upload a story for two weeks. But don't worry, I still have lots in store for this story and any ideas you have would go down well, not that they will be automatically implemented but I do enjoy reading them myself and maybe secretly taking (Stealing) an aspect, I will give credit by personal message :)


End file.
